imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Aystogan's Studies
This page is devoted to my studies of the leveling and experience in TWOM(The World Of Magic). Everything stated on this page is provable and has been experienced by me. I have took my time to record and state all of this to the public, please take consideration my hard-work and do not edit. So, lets start of with first things first. The basic EXP Buffs/boosts of the game. These boosts can be acquired through participation of the BF(battle field) or the simple click of an Ad. It is as listed below: (+20% exp) Can be acquired through participation in the respective battlefield. (+20% exp) Can be acquired when your faction wins your respective Battlefield(see here for more information) (+20% exp) can be acquired when clicking the text-chat Ad on the top of the screen. (+3% exp) Can be acquired via Egg hatch from Platinum Store, Traders, or Players. Boosts from Pets to The Battlefield are the most basic of boost you can get, if you dive down deeper, you will fined a very eerie thought. Double EXP. Almost achievable, only up to (+93% exp) can be achieved. In the next example we will be using a level 19 MAGE with a pet(all pets have a +3% exp boost) of any kind. It is foremost very hard to hit a Monster 5+ levels above you. The only reasonable thought would be to kill monsters within 1 - 4 levels from you. Depending on the level, which can be indicated by the monsters name, Monsters can give even more experience. It is as listed below: (lvl 19| Same level as lvl 19 MAGE) will offer 61 exp. (lvl 20| 1 Level Higher Than 19) will offer 20% more exp of its original exp. (lvl 21| 2 level(s) higher than 19) will offer 20% more exp of its original exp. (lvl 22| 3 level(s) higher than 19) will offer 50% more exp of its original exp. These statements have worked on other mobs as well. If its to hard to understand, please know im not here writing this for now reason. More can be proven from the chart below: With this being said, the only reasonable way to kill mobs is when they're either 1 or 3 levels above you. Monster 2 levels above you typically have more HP than monsters 1 level above you which means no little to no difference in exp gain. You can kill more level 1+ monsters than lvl 2+ monsters in a set amount of time. The "Organix EXP Boost" wont apply efficiently to monsters 2+ levels above you. I've also been developing an equation to help you decide between which mobs to kill. How to become a bit more efficient at killing mobs, which mobs to kill when deciding a monster 1+ or 3+ levels above you. Keep in mind to comeback every once in a while. In order to find the best monster to fight, when deciding between a monster 1+ levels higher than you or 3+ levels higher than you, complete the following equation. (Monsters Estimated HP)-(Monsters EXP Given at Same Level)-(Organic EXP Boost) The lower the number, better the choice mob to kill.*Note: Organic boost is the percent of exp boost given by the monster. Example of a Lvl 21 MAGE. Fire Bird: (600)-(67)-(20)=513 Magma Thief: (800)-(80)-(50)=670 As you can see, with the magma thief being +3 levels higher than you, and levels above the Fire Bird, it has a 590 answer for its outcome, this meaning its better you fight the Fire Bird. You can fight the Magma thieves, this may only be possible with a Warrior PTing with you as you HS him. Hypothetical Fire Bird: (600)-(77)-(20)=406 Hypothetical Magma Thief: (800)-(100)-(50)=500 Now that we have added 20EXP to the Magma Thief, The Fire Bird is still a better MOB to kill. Please note that im not the greatest mathematician, but this should be obvious. You can kill more fire birds in a given time while using less mana(per fire bird). If you'd like to kill Magma thiefs, its suggested to PT with a warrior. How Would You Rate This? Helpful. Good. Good but there's a problem about what you said. Uhmm, This one is the dislike option, right? Ill comment below about this. Category:EXP Category:Exp boost Category:Training Category:Guide